


Wet Socks

by MysShadowDragon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Gen, I just...love their interactions so MUCH, No Spoilers, One Shot, a friend human-ish cat, going to the theatre with your cat friend, i just really liked this idea because I saw a drawing and it made me think of this..., its so adorable, like morgana is always there, like your never alone in the game becuase take a look in your bag and suddenly BOOM, rolling over asleep and crushing the cat friend, the possibilities are endless!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysShadowDragon/pseuds/MysShadowDragon
Summary: You know what they say about a bag of wet cats and sadly for Akira he forgot an umbrella.





	

Stepping out of the station had been a mistake. The jostling of everyone trying to move out the door had pushed and forced Akira to follow along, the crowds kept sloshing along, pulling the teen with them. He had needed to go out anyways, but the herd of people never really broke apart after the doors were long gone and the crowded sky full of skyscrapers and lights was above them. All of them dressed in the same clothes heading in the same direction. Some were lucky this day - others were not. 

It seemed as though from the time it had taken from Yongen to the school, the heavens had blown their doors wide open and a rivers worth of water was crashing down onto the students. The snapping of umbrellas was heard and the grumbles of the others matched the crescendo of noise. Three feet away from the station doors and Akira’s messy black hair already hung like a mop. His shoes contained puddles and his shoulders laded with heavy water. 

The group kept moving with a slow bitter determination, many students clambering to find willing umbrellas and other with a crushed resolve just trudged onwards. Akira cursed silently as he was given the stink eye by anyone with an umbrella, falling into the silent resolve category as help from the rain just wasn't going to come.

He had known it was going to rain, the clouds had been ominous over LeBlanc when he’d left, but he’d been running late and most of his travel was securely underground. He’d hoped that he’d make it to the school before it decided to rain.

it was when he moved to scoop his hair that was plastered to his face away that his bag jostled and drew his attention away from his task.His hand dropping from his bangs and moving to unzip the black bag at his side. 

Not even an inch unzipped and a black paw shot out from the depths of the darkness and snagged Akira’s hand, the claws just out enough to stop the hand from moving for fear of mutilation. Akira with a slow shift removed his hand from under the cat paw and gave the bag a strange look as the paw slid back into shadows. 

Akira moved the bag off his shoulder, careful not to jostle it too much before curiously looking inside the small hole. A shift in the bag and with a burning anger a small eye was looking back out from the side of the bag.

“Why are we so wet.” Morgana hissed out with venom lacing the words.

Akira blanked a little as the idea of answering that with a smart ass response was his gut reaction, but the acidity of the question made him pause. An angry wet Morgana with sharp claws didn't bode well for his anything.

“Never mind! Just let me out so I can find somewhere dry! Why did you have to forget your umbrella of all days…”Morgana grumbled “I told you yesterday that I thought it was going to rain.”

‘You also forced me to sleep before I could prepare for it…’ rang around inside Akira’s head, but was wisely withheld from the conversation. More movement in the bag caused Akira to have to clutch at the bag rather then just hold it as Morgana moved about it’s inside. 

A student bumbled into the angry bag, crashing into Akira and causing a chain reaction as the body of students stumbled like a wave to compensate for the domino effect. The glares he received were much less concerning then the actual bag that had an angry wet cat in it. 

Akira was no fool, it may be his primary arcana, but the old saying crazier then a wet bag of cats is both a statement and currently a cautionary tale. 

In a flash, a black blur had moved out from the bag and latched onto Akira’s shoulder with ten tiny razor blades digging into his skin. 

With a jump and a curse, Akira nearly dropped his bag in favour of going after Morgana who was currently puncturing his shoulder in many spots, but was stopped in favour of trying to prevent Morgana from trying to slip into his jacket.

Clawing down Akira like a tree, Morgana crawled his way into the front of Akira’s black jacket face first. Morgana’s nose doing the pilgrimage and his claws causing Akira to buckle and shift so that Morgana could more easily slip under the still mostly dry clothing.

With his one panicking hand Akira tried to halt the exploration and the subsequent injuries he was gaining, but the shuffle was picking up as the rain seemed to come down harder and a tail was smacking him in the face distracting his endeavour. 

It was an odd sight, with a dripping wet teen trying to awkwardly shuffle with the crowd and a cat half way down his shirt. 

Finally a nose poked out from the bottom of the coat and the tail was gone from his face, but he now had Morgana latched onto him through pure force of will and claws. He could feel gravity pushing down on Morgana through the tiny pin pricks that were slowly becoming less pin pricks and more gashes as Morgana started to slip down farther. 

To try and ease the massive discomfort Akira shifted from trying to stop Morgana’s descent to try to hold him up from falling out from the bottom of his coat. 

With his arm now cradling around his waist Morgana started to shift again, pulling on the fabric and pushing on wounds causing a slight flinch from Akira who was dearly wishing for the whole experience to stop. 

The movement was finally ceased once small ears poked out from the top of his jacket and a black tail brushed against the cradling arm. Back paws set firmly resting on the arm and the rest of the weight no longer held by claws instead just resting up against Akira’s chest. 

Morgana pushed his head up slightly, his ears going back towards Akira’s chest and his nose turned up to look at Akira who was grimacing from the pain and the cold rain that had utterly soaked him. 

“If you hadn’t fought it would’ve been way easier. It’s much drier under here.” Morgana said with a much more pleasant tone, with an undercurrent of smug as he watched Akira wince from shifting one of his tiny wounds.

Before Akira could respond Morgana’s head had shifted back underneath his jacket and only the tops of his ears were left sticking out. His ears moving about as he listened to the surrounding conversation of students lamenting the rain and misery.

With a long sigh and a cat shaped blob awkwardly in front of his jacket Akira kept moving with the group. His arm still holding up Morgana while his other tried to keep what little things he had in his bag dry-ish, his homework already a lost cause.

It was at the front gates of the school that Morgana had started to purr and Akira had spotted Ann closing in fast on him. His mind had wanted to stop and wonder why the human not-cat was purring and acting quite so much like a cat when Ann reached him with a bit of a confused look.

“What’s wrong with your jacket?” Ann asked as she fell in beside Akira and started to move with the group, Akira gracefully accepted the slight shelter of Ann’s umbrella.

“Morgana.” Akira said with an exasperation tracing his words and his body. With both his hands busy water was still dripping down his face from his hair, even with the umbrella now protecting him.

Ann looked almost surprised before she took a closer look and poked at the lump plastered onto the front of Akira. The effect was the purring had stopped and a pair of ears had poked out of the top of the jacket near Akira’s neck and turned towards Ann.

Ann jumped a bit before going to touch one of the ears lightly and for Morgana’s whole head to pop out and stare at Ann.

With a small shriek that turned into an coo from Ann Akira knew that this wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Akira could only sigh as Morgana started up a conversation with Ann, but never shifted from out under his clothes. 

Akira committed to never leaving his umbrella at home again, Morgana shifting to better talk to Ann and pushing on one of the deeper wounds only assured that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! I'll probably end up doing quite a few others like this because I just cant handle how cute the two of them are. Like sure he's bossy and pushy at times, but at the same time...cat in desk..in movie theatre...sleeps either on Akira's chest or beside him. It's just so weird and yet so cute! It almost reminds me of my old kitty which is probably why im so attached to this idea. anyways... hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
